Innumerable machines have been designed to hold an oriented button during the sewing cycle of a button sewing machine. Some of these devices require an operator to manually insert the button therein, as well as manually orientate it, while others employ an automatic feed and orientating mechanism with the subsequent manual removal thereof after the sewing cycle is complete. As is apparent, any type of procedure which involves manual effort on the part of the operator is going to involve correspondingly high labor costs. However, any system which is automatically performed must do so without the possibility of error. That is, if the button is improperly positioned the needle may very likely come down thereupon and break. This is not only costly, but the flying needle parts present a substantial danger to the operator.
As has been stated, the prior art discloses machines which have attempted to automatically feed and position the button at the sewing station of the button sewing machine. These machines, however, do not provide a positive button ejection system once the sewing cycle has been completed. In some cases the operator must manually pull the button from the apparatus, and in other instances the action of the button feeder or the next adjacent button in line forces the sewn button from the apparatus. In view of the fact some of these devices are driven by means independent of the button sewing machine, the possible hazards due to needle breakage on an improperly orientated or jammed button can be appreciated.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for delivering buttons to and removing them from the sewing station of a button sewing machine. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering buttons to and removing them from the sewing station which is synchronized with and driven by the sewing machine actuation assembly. Still another object of this invention is to provide a method for automatically delivering and then removing the button and fabric from the sewing station. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering buttons to and removing them from the sewing station which includes a positive indexing means whereby the apparatus can move only in a predetermined increment. Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for delivering buttons to and removing them from the sewing station, which is mounted on the clamping mechanism of a button sewing machine. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus mounted on the button sewing machine which in combination with the thread, material and fabric, positively eject the button from the button delivery means. Still another object of this invention is to provide a thread clipping means which advances, cuts and withdraws during the clipping work cycle. Another object of this invention is to provide a positive button removal means which forces the button from the sewing station after the button has been secured to the fabric. Still another object of this invention is to provide a positive button removal means which removes the sewn button whether there is another button in line to be sewn or not. Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the description, drawings and claims which follow hereafter.